You Jump, I Jump
by KidzBop
Summary: "You jump, I jump, ok?" Edward reassured Bella as they looked down into the crashing waves bellow from the edge of the pier. - Resurfaced emotions that started with a childhood crush and intensify from meeting again after ten years. AU/All Human.


**_Prologue: First Kisses_**

"A competent and self-confident person is incapable of jealousy in anything. Jealousy is invariably a symptom of neurotic insecurity." - **Robert A. Heinlein**

_July 29th__2001 ~_

Edward and Bella stared down at the bobbing water below the pier at La Push. The old wood felt rough against the soles of their feet, just as it had always been when they'd come here all of the summers before. The gentle breeze hit their faces as it always did, and the sound of the waves crashing against each other was still the same.

The pier had become _their_ place. It had always been _their_ place. As toddlers they'd both sit at the edge and swing their legs over the side; fathers completely un-phased by the possibility of them falling in, and both Renée and Esme running over in a panic to 'save' their precious child from danger.

Edward and Bella would spend days playing there, completely oblivious to anything going on around them. Everything about them screamed innocence and comfort. The way that they held hands and the way that three year old Edward would kiss Bella on the cheek was completely chaste.

They used to chase each other along the sand. Edward, being a year older and of the 'stronger' gender, was a lot faster than Bella, which gave him an unfair advantage. It didn't go unnoticed by him. He'd always pretend to be slower than he was to give Bella the upper hand. She'd squeal with excitement as she ran away, glowing in the fact that she could get away and Edward couldn't catch her.

On those rare days that Forks saw vast amounts of sun, Charlie and Carlisle would strip the kids down to just underwear and let them run around and soak up the sun.

That was all before Renée left Charlie and took Bella with her to the sunny Phoenix, Arizona. On the day that Renée finally left, she took Charlie's heart with her as well as the little bundle of joy and happiness, Isabella Marie Swan. Having everything taken away from him tore him apart. They said time was a healer, but so far, the pain and emptiness in his heart had gone nowhere.

Bella spent every summer since with her father in Forks. Charlie lived for summer, for Bella to come and bring the sunshine and happiness into his life. During these visits to Charlie, Bella would spend a lot of her time with Edward, who quickly became her best friend. Being friends with a boy, to Bella, wasn't considered gross like it was to the other girls in Phoenix.

Bella liked to have guys around her, a male figure to replace her father, even if the replacement was only one year older than her.

This summer, Edward and Bella decided to go ahead and do what their mothers had been so fearful of all those years ago. They were going to jump off the edge of the pier. Both were nervous, but neither one would admit it. Edward, aged 12, wanted to show that he was a man, not the pretty boy that so many mothers had cooed at over the years. Trying to show that he was a real, 'tough' man would probably influence the person he becomes in the future, but for right now, all he wanted to do was prove to everyone around him that he was strong, unafraid of anything. He also wanted to capture the delicate heart of his Princess Isabella Swan. Everything about her made Edward happy; she was so graceful and elegant, she matched her name precisely. He wanted to take care of her. He'd already thought about how many children they'd have together in the future as well as how he would support her. He would become a scientist, or maybe a lawyer; they always earned a lot of money.

Bella, aged 11, wanted to show that she wasn't a pussy just because she was a girl. Never had she shown fear and that wasn't about to change. She wanted to be brave for Edward. When she'd first seen him this summer, she thought that he'd become cute, unlike any of the boys in Phoenix. Edward was nice to her and that had made her love him. She'd even gone as far to plan their wedding. It would be in a castle because she was his princess.

Both felt a need to impress one another. Edward and Bella were both at the stage where they thought that they were adults. And adults got married and went on dates. Adults got coffee together and spoke for hours to each other. Some even wrote love letters to each other.

"You jump, I jump, ok?" Edward reassured Bella as they looked down into the crashing waves bellow them. She gave him an affirmative nod and smiled, trying to convince him and herself that she wasn't afraid. The whole time Edward hoped that she would back out because, as manly as he thought he was, he was almost pissing himself with fear. Edward inwardly kicked himself for even suggesting it in the first place.

He had bet Bella four strawberry laces that she wouldn't jump. She was a wuss and he knew it, but he also liked to see her smile with victory, so he had tried to convince her by saying he'd jump in with her, which he'd instantly regretted as soon as the words came from his mouth. Bella had grinned smugly at him then, knowing that he was scared and immediately agreed to it.

That wasn't the only reason she's agreed though, being an 11 year old that had run out of money had made four strawberry laces seem as valuable as gold.

As they'd walked along the pier to the edge, Edward had noticed the fear rising in Bella's eyes and decided to link his hand with hers. He used it as an opportunity to touch her without her thinking that he was a creep; these were his secret signs of affection that would one day make Bella see that he 'loved' her and she 'loved' him.

"Ew, gross, Cullen. I think you just gave me lurgies," she joked.

Edward laughed in reply remembering how they used to run along the shore, him chasing her as she'd scream and try to hide behind the rocks. He'd always catch her after letting her think that he was too slow, and then he'd carry her into the water with her screaming and begging for him to stop, before he'd laugh in triumph and drop her in.

"Are you ready?" he asked when they reached the edge of the pier, hoping with all his heart that Bella would say no. "It's okay if you pussy out, I know you're a chicken." Bella had never, ever backed out of a dare before and there was no way that she would back out now.

"That's a rude word Cullen. You have a foul mouth. But yes, I am ready, unless you're too afraid, in which case I win," she replied, smirking.

Edward rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. _There go four of my strawberry laces._

"Okay, here goes. Three..."

"Two…"

"One!" they both yelled simultaneously before ripping their feet from the wood and pouncing straight down to the cold water below.

Both of them screamed, Edward's maybe even louder than Bella's, and he didn't even have time to cover it up because, after feeling that his stomach was going to burst up and out of his mouth, he'd collided with the water. _Shit, it's freezing!_

Bella's fear of jumping had subsided when out of the corner of her eye she could see that Edward had his eyes closed and had panic written straight across his forehead. _Who's the pussy now, huh?_

Edward opened his eyes under the water to see Bella kicking her legs as she gracefully swam up to the surface. _Always so bloody elegant._ Edward on the contrary flapped his hands up and down whilst kicking his feet furiously to reach the top of the water.

When he stuck his head above the water Bella was holding onto the support of the pier whilst laughing.

"Smooth," she chuckled, accentuating the "oo".

"Ha ha ha," Edward laughed sarcastically, covering her in a wave of water; she squealed in surprise. "I'm already wet Cullen, I don't need any more help seeing as I'm floating in _water_!"

He burst into fits of giggles at his newly discovered meaning to 'wet'. Him and his friends at Forks High School had done extra research of sex education after class and discovered the wondrous world of porn.

Bella just stared at him as if he were insane; not realizing what was so hilarious. "Weirdo," she muttered to herself flicking him slightly.

Edward chuckled and started wading closer but quickly tried to retreat as she screamed and fear crossed her features. _Way to burst my eardrums._ Carlisle had always said to Edward that women were strange. He'd told him to avoid the species at all costs. They'd scream, have tantrums, cry, tell you it's your entire fault, and then tell you that they loved you. _Women._

Before he could get back far enough, Bella had flung herself forward through the water and wrapped herself around him. His eyes popped wide in shock and he started to stammer slightly, unsure of what to do with himself at that moment.

"I-I think something just touched my foot," she whispered to him, not loosening the tight grip around his neck as she looked around with wide eyes.

Edward instantly wanted to burst out laughing, but instead, he just played it cool.

"Uh, Bella."

"Yeah?" she whispered timidly.

"That was my toe," he said calmly before snorting which was an attempt to cover up his amusement, which failed. _She really is a wuss._

Bella started blushing profusely which made Edward smile with just how _cute_she was. "Oh, right," she mumbled shyly before starting to peel himself away from him.

There was something that stopped Edward from letting her go. He'd felt _attracted_ to her? He couldn't remember being that close to a girl before other than his mum. There was something about the way that she would raise her eyebrows at him and look at him as if he was an alien that had made him feel warm inside. _I'm a man. Men don't have feelings; men simply put up with things and take care of those who need it._But he couldn't help but stare at her and her lips. They were small and pink, and they were covered in water which made them glisten; unknowingly it had caused a huge grin to appear on his face.

"What is wrong with you?" Bella asked; it had sounded more of an insult, but Edward just smiled and moved his head closer to hers. Bella had started to move back slowly, but she decided to stop because, well, she liked him. She'd always liked him, even if she had always insulted him. That was a way of showing affection.

Both of their heart rates increased in that short space of time, where Edward had decided that his first kiss would be Bella. He slowly and carefully tilted his head to the side, just how he'd seen a couple do it once, and brought his head just in front of Bella's before closing his eyes. Bella, not knowing what to do with herself, copied his movements and waited for something to happen. Edward gently pushed his lips against hers hoping that he was doing it right and was immediately reassured because every part of it felt natural.

They both found it weird, but nice. Edward had instantly become smug at the thought of his enemy Jacob Black and how he's thought that Bella preferred him to Edward. _Ha ha, sucker._ They'd fought about Bella over the past year after she left last summer. Their fights over her just increase the hatred that Edward already had for Jacob. He'd quickly become possessive and protective over a girl that didn't belong to him and Edward, from then, had wanted Bella to want him back.

Bella's tummy erupted with butterflies. Her first crush had kissed her and it was a moment that she would never forget. All of her wedding and children plans seemed much more achievable now that she wasn't just seen as a guy by Edward.

When Bella pulled away, she couldn't help but smile in admiration at Edward. He still had his eyes closed and his lips were parted slightly as his he was in a trance. When he opened his eyes to face Bella's chocolate brown ones his face turned to the colour of crimson and he quickly looked down to the water as if it would give him answers.

Bella grinned widely. "You just kissed me," she stated softly.

"I, err... yeah, I guess I did. Sorry."

Bella thought that Edward was adorable when he went shy. Never, ever, had she seen him not knowing what to say. She flung her arms around him laughing and held him tight to show him that it was okay.

"Bella?"

Bella's head shot up when she heard her name being called. She screamed in excitement when she saw that it was Jacob Black, Edward's arch enemy, walking along the sand. Edward flinched at her sudden reactions and instantly his mood dropped. Bella looked so happy to see him, and Edward didn't like that at all.

Bella had never looked that excited to see him and he didn't understand what was so amazing about Jacob. So, he was starting to work out, Edward still couldn't see the attraction to him though. Whenever Edward saw him, Jacob was always surrounded by over excited girls screaming about how strong he was.

She let go of Edward and started splashing her way over to Jacob. _Sure, rip my heart out and take it with you. Not like I need it or anything._

"Jake!" Once she'd waded her way out of that water she sped along the sand and pounced right on him which toppled them over on the sand, leaving Edward staring on at him in fury. Edward sunk himself down so that only from his eyes up was peeking out of the water. It made him feel like a shark, a predator. It made him feel secure that one day he would catch Jacob unaware and give him what he deserved. It made Edward feel dangerous.

This was the first time that Edward had felt possessive over something, someone; someone that he wanted; needed. He felt jealous, and he didn't like the feeling one bit.

* * *

**A/N: Hi hi hi! Your opinions on this are greatly appreciated and wanted.**


End file.
